Shiroko
Shiroko is a YouTube singer well-known for her beautiful vibrato and emotional voice. Her most viewed cover is her English version of "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu", with over 170K views as of February 2017. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of ►VocaMania!◄ (in the YTChorus Chorus Battle) # Participant of the KCE Duet Battle 2 with Nanami # Member of VCG Chorus # Member of Firefly Garden Chorus # Member of Caelestis (in the HDB2014) # Member of ❝ȿℏℏ…❞ (in the TTB2015) # Member of UN*Likely (in the Lyrica System Online 2016) List of Covered Songs -remix- feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2010.09.15) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.09.18) # "Creep" (Radiohead song) (2010.09.24) # "Koi no Fuga" -Duet ready- (2010.09.25) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.21) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2010.10.27) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" feat. Shiroko, Rico, Sakerune, Pi], Rimi and Ameko (2010.10.31) # "Scissorhands" (2010.11.01) # "Gemini" -Wanko ver.- feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2010.11.07) # "My New Philosophy" (From You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown musical) (2010.11.08) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2010.11.10) # "Aitai" feat. Aniki, Cherysh, Chii, Iro, Karu, Koko, Konbini, RuRu, Shiroko and Shou (2010.11.16) # "Dancer in the Dark" (2010.11.21) # "Happiness" (From You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown musical) (2010.11.24) # "Shiryosuru Zombie" (Thoughtful Zombie) (2010.11.26) # "Yume Mite mo ii Janai no" (Can't I Even Dream) -English ver.- (2010.12.02) # "Star Story" (2010.12.06) # "Secret glow" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2011.01.11) # "Piano Lesson" (2011.01.25) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" (2011.01.29) # "Aitai" (I Want to Meet You) (2011.01.31) # "Finale" -English ver.- (2011.01.31) # "bpm" (2011.02.13) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2011.02.14) # "Palette" (2011.02.18) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) (2011.02.26) # "Mousou Sketch" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2011.03.23) # "Matryoshka" -Piano ver.- (2011.03.29) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2011.03.30) # "Mozaik Role" -English ver.- (2011.04.12) # "Panda Hero" (2011.04.17) # "Toeto" (2011.04.21) # "You and beautiful world)" (2011.06.16) # "Koi no Ame" (Rain of Love) -Music Box ver.- (2011.06.18) # "Hello/How Are You" (2011.06.22) # "Leia" (2011.07.14) # "Hanaji" (Nosebleed) (Maria✝Holic OP) -TV size- (2011.07.18) # "1925" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.07.23) # "Hanaji" (Nosebleed) (Maria✝Holic OP) -Full ver.- (2011.08.20) # "Lilium" (Elfen Lied OP) -English ver.- (2011.09.03) # "Hitobashira Alice" feat. Miyako, Kai, Yande, Shiroko and Iwachan (2011.09.05) # "Zombie Hoard Anniversary Celebration" feat. Ameko, Sakerune, Rimi, Irini, Kuroshin, Cherri, Choco, ✿ham, Kerii, Pi, Puppet and Shiroko (2011.09.22) # "Cat Food" (2011.10.17) # "Still Alive" (From the game Portal) (2011.10.24) # "Candy Addict Full Course" -English ver.- (2011.10.25) # "Me and My Friend Unicorn" (2011.10.30) # "Soundless Voice" feat. Ai, Aniki, chiizuzu, Ichiki, Karu, Katie, KoKo, Koucha, Mika, mong, Neneki, Nova, Shiroko, Shou and Una (2011.12.10) # "Hotaru" (Firefly) (2012.01.24) # "Hotaru" feat. UsaUta, Izanami, Ying (fullbustergray), Gin, Ryodo, Amour, Latto, Shiroko, Menolly, Passion, Ankoku, Amaito (2012.01.28) # "Sayoko" -English.ver.- (2011.02.18) # "Sayoko" feat. Menolly, Nanami, Shiroko, Amour, Gin and Ryodo (2012.02.26) # "Ꮸ♄αɳġƐᔑ" -English ver.- (2011.02.28) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omofu" (Summer's Over but I Still Think of You) -English ver.- (2012.03.06) # "Nemurihime" (Sleeping Beauty) (2012.03.19) # "Liar" -English ver.- (2012.04.04) # "Liar" feat. K-chan, Chase, Luna, Mari, Shiroko and Stella (2012.04.18) # "vivi" -English ver.- (2012.05.05) # "Palette" feat. Izanami, Ying (fullbustergray), Gin, Amour, Shiroko, Passion, Ankoku and Amaito (2012.05.22) # "CANDY CANDY" feat. Shiroko and Ryodo (harmonies) (2012.05.24) # "Cat Food" feat. ✿ham, Shiroko, Ankoku, Gin, Amour, Menolly, Ying (fullbustergray), Rimi and Nanami (2012.05.27) # "Tori no Uta" (Bird Poem) (Air OP) (2012.05.30) # "Fujun Satisfaction" feat. Nipah, Kura, Hime, Reiko, Shiroko, Juju, Tsuraito, Carmen, KL, Seira, K-chan, Yuri and Arii (2012.06.13) # "Tell Your World" -Piano ver.- feat. Ali, Andi, Nanodo, VairE, Tama, Shiroko, MissP and Akushi (2012.06.15) (Private) # "Moves Like Jagger" (Maroon 5 Original) -Short Smooth Jazz ver.- (2012.07.19) # "bouquet" feat. Candy, chiizuzu, Shou, Shiroko, ＊ageha, Kenta, Denny, Loki, Elska and Katie (2012.07.21) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) -English ver.- (2012.08.03) # "Yakusoku" feat. Beato, Gray, Mikado, Miu, Pengu, Salina, Seika and Shiroko (2012.08.15) # "The Twelve Trolls of Christmas" (Parody) -Homestuck ver.- (2012.08.20) # "Yume to Hazakura" feat. nanami, Shiroko, Jinhii, Skylark, Tohru, JenniDi, ✿ham and Ankoku (2012.08.27) # "Love ♥ Me ♥ Cheerilee" (2012.09.04) # "Shiryokukensa" feat. ✿ham, Ankoku, Stella, Gin, Shiroko, Jinhii, Amour, miyu, Tohru, Amaito, menolly, nanami, Uta (Sango), Rimi, ying (fullbustergray) and Skylark (2012.09.11) # "Ikasama Life Game" feat. Leelee, Ali, Shiroko, MissP, Zeshii, Sabi, Poucet and Nyamai (2012.09.27) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) -English ver.- (2012.09.28) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. AmaitoFuu, Apol, Aqua, Ciel*, ¤Fyre, Hime, joakkar, Katie, Kenta, Kimunyu, Kiro, KL, Kura, Kuri~n, Luna and Shiroko (2012.09.30) # "I Used to Love You" (2012.10.17) # "Mad World" (Tears for Fears Original) (2012.11.02) # "Kokoro" -English ver.- feat. Cir, Lucy, KoKo, Saint, katie, Carmen, K-chan, Shiroko, joakkar, Zoozbuh, Caspy and KL (2012.11.02) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. K-chan, kuri~n, Leelee, MissP, Nanodo and Shiroko (2012.11.07) # "Sleeping Beauty" feat. Cherri, Menolly, Amour, Amaito, rookie, Skylark, Gin, Nanami, Karo, Stella, Tohru, Jinhii, Ankoku, Shiroko, ✿ham, Rimi, Howl and Maeko (2012.12.16) # "Sea, I'm Smiling" (2013.04.09) # "Radioactive" (2013.05.22) # "TIDAL WAV-E" (2013.06.22) # "That Man" (2013.06.25) # "Lose This War (League of Legends)" (Parody of "Jar of Hearts") (2013.07.25) # "Ode to Support" (Parody of "Payphone") (2013.08.06) # "Blindness" feat. Nanami and Shiroko (2013.08.11) # "Setting Sail, Coming Home" -Piano ver.- (2013.08.12) # "A Symphony of Justice" (Parody of "Yume to Hazakura") (2013.08.18) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Nanami and Shiroko (2013.08.27) # "Koi wa Sensou/Radioactive" (Love is Radioactive) (2013.08.29) # "Hirari Hirari" (Flutter, flutter) feat. Shiroko, ★menolly, mikado, Mastah, Tohru, Maeko, Skylark and Chahan (2013.09.02) # "Part of Setting Fire to the Wrecking Ball" -Mashup of "Part of Me", "Set Fire to the Rain" & "Wrecking Ball"- (2013.09.12) # "Kiseki no Umi" -English ver.- (2013.10.26) # "The One That Got Away" (Parody) -League of Legends ver.- (2013.12.16) # "Little Moirail" (Parody of "After You") -Homestuck ver.- (2014.01.29) # "Let it Go" (Frozen song) (2014.03.09) # "I Can Hear the Bells" (Hairspray song) (Parody) (2014.05.01) # "Tell Your World" -English Acoustic ver.- (2014.05.07) # "Sunday Morning" (Maroon 5 song) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.06.10) # "Sayonara Shigatsu no Doppel-san" (Goodbye April Doppel) -English ver.- (2014.06.13) # "Kodama, Hekikai, Nayuta wo Misadamu Aglaophonos no Shihen" (Echoes, the Blue Sea, a Collection of Poems by Aglaophonos Grasping Great Numbers) feat. Caelestis (2014.07.20) # "Blow" (Ke$sha song) -League of Legends Parody- (2014.08.03) # "Kinjirareta Asobi" (Forbidden Game) (Rozen Maiden OP) feat. Caelestis (2014.08.27) # "Let Me Be With You" (Chobits OP) -English ver.- (2014.08.29) # "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" (Death Cab for Cutie song) (2014.09.02) # "Shotgun Lovers" feat. Caelestis (2014.10.01) # "BPM" (2014.10.19) # "Singing on a Silly Cold Island" (2014.12.16) # "The Little Mermaid" -League of Legends Parody- (2014.12.15) # "Heavenly Blue" (Aldnoah.Zero OP) feat. ❝ȿℏℏ…❞ (2015.06.20) # "Do It For Him/Her" (Steven Universe song) feat. Shiroko and Historia (2015.06.26) # "Justitia" feat. UN*Likely (2016.06.26) # "Hikari no Senritsu" (So Ra No Wo To OP) -Acapella ver.- feat. UN*Likely (2016.08.08) # "Amatsu Kitsune" Celestial Fox (2017.03.18) # "Love Me Love Me Love Me" English cover (2017.05.01) # "It's dark!" with Tsuki (2017.05.02) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She is influenced by Hanatan, Wotamin and Fall Out Boy.Shiroko's Dacebook profile * She mixes, draws, bakes and sews and is a fan of League of Legends and Overwatch.Shiroko's Twitter profile * She is also a fan of Homestuck, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, Doctor Who, Madoka Magica, OFF, Dangan Ronpa, Shingeki no Kyojin, Kill La Kill, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Steven Universe. External Links * Twitter * tumblr. (inactive) * tumblr. (inactive) * tumblr. * Facebook * etsy